Flashback: Triplets' Birthday
by Lee Lee Ducky
Summary: Dewey tries and kinda fails to tell some good stories remembering their birthdays to Louie to cover up what day it is. We can't let Louie find out! We need everybody to come help entertain Louie so everything stays as calm as the Manor gets. Reviews are very much appreciated. Just a birthday present for CartoonLover422! Happy b-b-b-birthday as Dewey's keyboard says!


**Flashback: Triplets' birthdays**

 **Dewey's pov**

" **Hey Dewey, how did our birthday pranks on Huey get started?" Louie asks me.**

" **That was totally random. It's not even our birthday! How did you come up with that?" I point out.**

" **I'm looking through our birthday scrapbooks." Louie laughs.**

" **Oh. Haha! I loved our third birthday!" I smile.**

" **Oh yeah. Uh...I don't remember it too well." Louie admits.**

" **Why don't I remind you? It will be fun! Like reliving birthdays!" I exclaim.**

" **Sure!" Louie agrees.**

" **It all started when we were at the very end of our terrible twos and we planned to stay up till midnight so it could be our birthday!" I narrate.**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

" **Go on to sleep so your birthday can come faster." Uncle Donald told us.**

" **Yes Uncle Donald." We recited.**

" **What good ducklings." Uncle Donald smiled.**

 **He left the room and shut the door.**

 **It was a very small room.**

 **Almost like a closet that's on the larger side.**

 **We had a triple bunk bed and I slept in the middle one, being the middle triplet.**

 **Louie normally came up to my bunk and joined me though.**

 **I didn't know why we didn't just have one of the bunk beds where there's a full size bed on bottom and a twin bed on top.**

 **Then, Huey wouldn't have banged his head on the ceiling every morning.**

 **That's the only good part about this bed.**

 **I laughed to myself.**

" **Hey Dewey, I have a funny idea for a birthday surprise for Huey tomorrow!" Louie popped up and slid into my bed.**

" **Ok. What?" I replied.**

" **When Huey wakes up and bangs his head on the ceiling, we have a pie already placed there so he gets pied!" Louie laughed.**

" **That's hilarious! How do we bake a pie though? We are only three as of tomorrow." I pouted.**

" **If we can talk this much at this age, we can bake. Let's go to the kitchen!" Louie cheered.**

" **Shh! We can't wake Uncle Donald!" I shushed him.**

" **That's our backup plan for if we do wake him!" Louie exclaimed.**

" **You didn't even give a plan! What is it?" I sighed.**

" **Oh. Sorry. What's cuter than two identical ducklings?" Louie asked.**

" **Three identical ducklings?" I offered.**

" **No! Two identical ducklings adorably explaining they wanted to do something nice for their brother's birthday!" Louie told me.**

" **Oh! You're right! We can easily pull that off!" I smiled.**

" **And when all else fails, the tears prevail." Louie quoted.**

 **We then snuck out to go bake a pie that would prank Huey.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E**

" **Wait, I don't remember us being able to talk that well at that age." Louie points out.**

" **Well, we were unlike any other kids. Uncle Donald told us that all the time." I cross my arms stubbornly.**

" **That might not have been a good thing." Louie frowns.**

" **Oh." I simply realize.**

" **Well what happened?" Louie urges.**

" **Remember living in the crowded apartment?" I ask Louie.**

" **Well no! We've only had the houseboat!" Louie rolls his eyes.**

" **We has an apartment until our third birthday." I recall.**

" **Well what happened to it?" Louie huffs.**

" **Ooh! Let me tell you! This will be fun!" I exclaim.**

" **It would have been more fun if you had just continued with the story rather than stopping." Louie grumbles.**

" **That's what you get for interrupting! Moving on now! We were both in the kitchen baking when all of a sudden..."**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

" **Oh no!" I shouted.**

" **What's wrong?! Is it the fact that we can't read the instructions?!" Louie gasped.**

" **No. I can't read so I can't tell the salt from the sugar! They both have the same curvy letter at the front! How should I know?!" I gasped.**

" **Simple. Taste test!" Louie cheered.**

 **I climbed up on the counter and shook one of the items into my hand.**

" **Why do they make them both white and sandy?!" I complained.**

 **I licked some of the unknown item off my hand.**

" **Eww! Salt! Bleh!" I cried.**

" **Haha! I found sugar! It's just sitting on the pantry floor!" Louie laughed.**

" **Not funny! Also, not fair!" I whined.**

" **This is why we need Huey." Louie rolled his eyes.**

" **Where did you learn to do that?!" I asked and tried to make my eyes do that same.**

" **Dude, just stop. It's simply rolling my eyes." Louie smirked.**

" **Woah! You learned to make that face, use cool words, and talk in a fancy voice! What happened in a few simple seconds?" I exclaimed over dramatically.**

" **It's midnight. It's our birthday!" Louie exclaimed.**

" **Yay!" I yelled and jumped off the counter, completely having forgotten about Louie's change.**

" **I think we should shove some whipped cream into a plate and stick that on the ceiling. It's just as funny!" Louie concluded.**

" **Great idea! That's what the people at the church told us was a pie on pie night. Of course, we are apparently too little and couldn't participate anyways." I huffed.**

" **Watching isn't the same people!" Louie yelled.**

" **Moving on. Let's just do that. Get the oven ready for the pie!" I ordered.**

 **Louie saluted and pressed some buttons on the oven.**

 **I squirted some whipped cream onto a plastic plate and shoved it in the oven.**

" **Now just for the waiting part." I groaned.**

" **Let's go watch tv. It is our birthday after all." Louie bribed.**

 **I agreed and we walked over to the couch to watch some tv.**

 **BOOM!**

" **Uh oh." Louie and I said in unison.**

" **Fire! *crazy noises* FIRE!" Uncle Donald shouted.**

 **Huey showed up frowning at us as Louie cried and I nervously laughed.**

" **Get out of the house! Fight later!" Uncle Donald yelled as the fire alarm started going off.**

 **We rushed out as all the other people in the apartment place did also very grumpily.**

" **Well, luckily we don't buy anything that's not fireproof due to fires seeming to be common with this family." Uncle Donald said.**

" **Yeah. Al my running toys are safe! Yay!" I cheered.**

" **Aw man. That's the one thing I was hoping would get destroyed." Louie groaned.**

" **Well, we will have to spend lots of money on a new place to stay. You know that, right?" Uncle Donald asked us.**

" **We know." We all recited.**

" **Great prank, Lou." I growled.**

" **You were the one that put a plastic plate in the oven! This is not on me." Louie defended himself.**

" **Well, happy birthday." Huey told us.**

 **We sighed and stared at the apartment complex.**

" **So, we still do a prank later?" Louie asked.**

" **Totally." I agreed.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E**

" **Wow. We were dumb." Louie laughs.**

" **No. We were three." I point out.**

" **True. My favorite birthday, was our seventh. Seven is my favorite number." Louie shrugs.**

" **True. I liked our tenth though." I tell him.**

" **That's the birthday we had dance competitions on. Why in the world would you like that? It was awful!" Louie exclaims.**

" **Free treats at stands for birthdays, hanging out with all my dance friends, having them announce us for who had a birthday that day, but most of all, the awesome dancer birthday song!" I jump on top of my bed.**

" **Whatever. Ooh! That was our England trip year!" Louie suddenly gets excited.**

" **Yeah. That was cool too. The guard and I had a starring contest! He won. I then tried to annoy him the whole time we were there until we all got kicked out. Good times!" I laugh.**

" **Sure it was. I hadn't even really seen all the cool treasures the queen had!" Louie complains.**

" **By the way, I really dislike our third birthday because that's when the huge fight between Uncle Donald and Uncle Scrooge happened." I say randomly.**

" **Wait, we knew him before we moved in?" Louie gasps.**

" **Yeah. Well, sorta. He showed up many times to talk to Uncle Donald, but he never bothered to come see us except when we were born. It's complicated." I tell Louie.**

" **You're complicated. I didn't understand a thing you said!" Louie exclaims.**

" **Whatever. This is why we tell stories. You wanna hear our seventh birthday prank on Huey? And then the rest of that day?" I grin.**

" **You know it!" Louie agrees.**

" **Well, we decided to have a Mario bros party. You and Huey were Mario and Luigi. I was Sonic!" I start off.**

" **Woah woah woah. Sonic isn't in Mario!" Louie stops me.**

" **Exactly!" I say.**

 **ᖴᒪᗩᔕᕼᗷᗩᑕ** **K**

" **Sonic isn't in Mario! He's Mario's good-guy rival!" Louie exclaimed.**

" **I know! I'm awesome." I laughed.**

" **Well, this is a Mario bros party, so maybe you should dress up as toad or something." Huey pointed out.**

" **Or..." Louie implied.**

" **Dude, I'm a guy. I'm not dressing as Princess Peach." I deadpanned.**

 **Louie bursted out laughing and Huey kind of grinned.**

" **Well, since we are buying these costumes, we better just let him get whatever. We don't wanna waste money." Louie warned.**

" **Good thinking, Lou. We can even sell our costumes after this to pay back Uncle Donald for our party stuff." Huey planned.**

" **We can trick people into paying more than the costumes are worth by telling them they are collectors edition and all that junk. We will have lots of money left over to keep!" Louie evilly laughed.**

" **This is why Uncle Donald never buys you toys. You've tried to sell everything down to the clothes off our backs." Huey rolled his eyes.**

 **Louie grinned and winked.**

" **Time to go home. It's our birthday tomorrow!" Huey exclaimed.**

 **Once we slept and forced Louie out of bed the next morning, it was time for our birthday.**

" **I don't understand why you can't just be a Mario character. It really messes up our tag team." Louie pouted.**

" **Well Lou-igi, you aren't exactly any Mario." I snapped.**

" **Hey! That's hurtful! We can't fight today though. We have our birthday prank on Huey." Louie sighed.**

" **True. I'm thinking pop the bouncy house when he's inside?" I laughed.**

" **No! Absolutely not! Let's shove his head in a cake or something and be done." Louie smirked.**

" **Boring! We don't get to eat cake if we do that!" I complained.**

" **Then let's prank him by ruining all the Mario activities, with Sonic! I can even get a Tails costume, Sonic's sidekick!" Louie suggested.**

" **That's a good idea! Let's do it. Where will you find a Tails costume though?" I asked.**

" **I bought one the other day. I took some extra money. I'll sell this costume at an unfair price also." Louie winked.**

 **I laughed.**

 **We then linked arms and walked over to the school, where Uncle Donald has a job as principal and is letting us use one of the rooms for our party.**

" **Huey! Joking our arm link!" I called Huey over.**

" **No thanks, Sonic. You aren't a Mario bro. Come on Lou-igi. Let us Mario bros go to our Mario bros party." Huey yanked Louie over to him.**

 **Louie and I still had our arms linked though.**

" **Woah woah woah! We are still Huey, DEWEY, and Louie! A costume doesn't change anything!" I complained.**

" **You betrayed us. Louie wants to hangout with me." Huey pulled Louie towards him.**

" **No no no. I'm pretty sure Louie wants to stick with me. His loving brother." I hugged Louie.**

 **Louie kept getting yanked back and forth till he started crying.**

" **I hate this! Please don't fight! I already feel horrible!" Louie sobbed.**

" **You know what, I kinda don't feel great either." I admitted.**

" **Same here. I feel like I have a cold or something." Huey frowned.**

" **Well we can't let Uncle Donald know that we don't feel good! He will cancel our party!" Huey exclaimed.**

" **True. Louie, clear the tears. It won't help not feeling well. Please calm down!" I stressed out.**

" **That's not how you calm someone down! You need to do it with affection and comfort. Especially Louie." Huey mumbled that last part.**

 **Huey stopped to hug Louie and whisper to him that everything is ok and such.**

 **Finally, we got moving again.**

 **We got to the place and immediately went to the moon walk game.**

 **You walk in a circle on some certain cut out things.**

 **Whatever piece you land on either gets a prize, play again free, or better luck next time.**

 **We then went to the bouncy house.**

 **It was really fun!**

 **All of the party was.**

 **Louie and Huey had been putting on a great act, but I still saw very obviously that they were sick.**

" **Louie, it's cake time, then everyone leaves. It's time for you to put on your Tails costume!" I laughed.**

" **Ok! Except, I already pranked Huey by making the cake a strictly Luigi cake rather than mainly Mario. I just pranked you by letting you think you were in on a prank and that I had another costume. Haha!" Louie told me.**

" **Smart. Not an exact prank, but smart." I gave him a high five.**

 **We watch as Huey faints seeing the Luigi cake.**

" **That's crazy! He fainted over a cake!" Louie exclaimed.**

 **That's when everyone got cake and was sent home.**

" **Dewey, Louie, hurry and save Mario and Luigi! They are trapped in the deflating bouncy house!" Uncle Donald yelled.**

 **We shrugged and went to check it out.**

" **Cool! We get Mario and Luigi dolls! Go ahead and grab Huey's set also." I ordered.**

 **Louie did as told and we exited the deflating bouncy house.**

" **Thank you Uncle Donald!" Louie and I recited in unison.**

" **I love Mario and Luigi WAY more than Sonic. I just wanted to annoy Huey." I admitted to them.**

 **We all laughed and ran around outside over the bridge and gazebo.**

" **No more running! I know you are sick. I just couldn't ruin your birthday. Now who wants to take it easy and go home to watch a movie?" Uncle Donald asked.**

 **We cheered and left to go spend the rest of our birthday watching movies.**

 **ᑭᖇ** **E** **ᔕ** **E** **ᑎ** **T TI** **ᗰ** **E**

" **That was fairly boring." Louie complains.**

" **Sorry, Lou. I guess I'm losing the story touch. Maybe we should stop." I say.**

" **No! Tell me one more. I wanna hear your dance competition birthday story. I wanna know what made you actually like it." Louie tells me.**

" **They sang happy birthday, I ate some cake, I got to compete and win, all was good." I shrug.**

" **Whatever Dewey." Louie rolls his eyes.**

" **Come on, Lou! Will one more story make you feel better? How about I act this one out though instead of doing a flashback?" I ask him.**

" **That would be fun! Do our fifth birthday! We got to go to New York because Uncle Donald was still getting money from the government to help pay for things. Plus he had a well-paying job, so we could do more fun things!" Louie winks.**

 **Huey enters.**

" **Huey!" I exclaim.**

" **Hey! What's going on here?" Huey asks us.**

" **Dewey has been telling flashback stories from our birthdays! I have always been great at pranks!" Louie laughs.**

" **What story is next?" Huey grins.**

" **I was just going to act one out! Wanna help me?" I offer.**

" **Sure! Let's do it! Which birthday?" Huey agrees.**

" **Our fifth!" I tell Huey.**

" **Maybe we should do our seventh birthday instead. That's where we went to Disney World!" Huey suggests.**

" **Well...that would be cool. Uncle Donald has famous friends there! That's the only reason we were able to go there." I recall.**

" **Wait, Uncle Donald has famous friends?!" Louie gasps.**

" **Yeah. He knows Micky Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy..." I start to list.**

" **Wow! Those people are like, top of the top!" Louie shouts.**

" **Take it easy, Lou. We won't tell you the story if you get hyper." Huey threatens.**

 **Louie and hyper don't normal mix.**

 **When they do though, you don't wanna be anywhere near him.**

 **It's like he's every emotion at one time!**

" **Ok. Wanna act out the New York one first then?" Louie offers.**

" **Sure. Let's go Dewey." Huey says.**

 **We go to grab multiple props.**

 **I return in sunglasses and a fancy scarf that makes Louie laugh.**

" **Remember that ridiculous director with the scarf from that one tv show? He was hilarious! He had the best French accent!" I sigh happily.**

 **Huey gives me a thumbs up and we are ready to start acting.**

 **We both get on our knees to look shorter and Louie thinks it's funny.**

 **As long as we keep him happy and not knowing what day it is today, then we are good.**

" **Wow! There's the Ferris wheel inside that HUGE Toys-R-Us! Can we please go?!" I beg an imaginary Uncle Donald that is a floor lamp.**

" **Well, only because it's your birthday and this time only comes once a year." I make our lamp Uncle Donald say.**

 **Louie laughs at my attempt to do Uncle Donald's voice.**

 **He really needs a throat lozenge.**

" **Thanks Uncle Donald!" Huey and I course with table lamp Louie beside us.**

" **That's an attempt to draw me? I look evil!" Louie smirks.**

 **We ignore him.**

 **It's very fun to pretend to ride the Ferris wheel.**

 **It's like a game of leap frog with just Huey and I going around and around.**

" **What is this?! This is ridiculous!" Louie teases.**

" **I think I liked flashbacks better. Our audience stayed quiet." I glare at Louie.**

 **We make floor lamp Uncle Donald look like he's gonna get sick as we run off in different directions.**

" **Bye Uncle Donald!" Huey and I recite.**

 **We stage this huge chase around our fake New York and finally floor lamp Uncle Donald catches us.**

" **Aw man. You've caught us." I pretend to pout.**

" **This is why we don't take family trips." I do Uncle Donald's voice.**

 **We then take a bow.**

" **Boo! You cut out a lot of it! Boo!" Louie frowns.**

" **Sorry, Lou. You gave us no rehearsal time." Huey shrugs.**

" **Whatever. Now you see what it's like to be given a task and have barley any time to complete it." Louie refers to when it was Uncle Scrooge's birthday party.**

" **An hour is way longer than a minute!" Huey argues.**

" **Enough guys! That's done and over with! Why do I even try to tell fun stories?" I groan.**

 **Huey and Louie continue to argue till Huey is Uncle Donald angry and Louie is in tears.**

 **Of course this happened.**

 **Louie cries about everything!**

" **Great job Huey! You were supposed to keep Louie happy today." I whisper to him.**

 **He then gets pale rather than red and gasps.**

" **I totally forgot! That was today!" Huey frowns.**

 **Luckily, he said that quietly.**

" **Hey Huey and Dewey! Aren't you supposed to be on Louie watch?" Webby asks us barging in.**

" **Webby!" Huey and I yell in unison as I gesture to Louie.**

" **Wait, what's happening?" Louie turns his attention to us.**

 **Uh oh.**

" **Oops. Sorry." Webby nervously laughs.**

" **Why were you all trying to watch me? Were you trying to keep me out of the way of something?" Louie whines.**

" **Well...it's just today." Webby says.**

 **Really Webby?!**

" **What's today?" Louie asks.**

" **Why don't we peek downstairs? That will be better." Huey suggests.**

 **Huey and I walk on either side of Louie because he will probably wanna grab onto one of us due to shock and fear.**

" **Well, here are the adults." I gesture to downstairs.**

 **Louie gasps and grabs either of our hands for comfort.**

 **Every adult is sitting around crying, staring at pictures, or looking miserably depressed.**

" **So...this is what happens when we have story day? Why are they all like that. They look un-human." Louie whispers.**

" **It's our mom's birthday." Huey tells him.**

" **I don't care for her. She left us." Louie shrugs.**

 **He's taking this better than I thought he would.**

 **Although, he still has a death grip on my hand.**

 **From the looks of it, same for Huey.**

 **It's ok though.**

 **As long as Louie is ok, everything is good.**

" **Can you maybe go back to telling me birthday stories of ours?" Louie turns to me with the cutest expression ever on his face.**

" **For sure. What story next?" I smile.**

 **A/N**

 **Happy birthday to my awesome friend, CartoonLover422! I came up with a few short flashbacks to some of the triplets birthdays thinking about CartoonLover422's birthday! I decided I had to write this for her birthday! I just wanted to give an amazing friend something for her birthday and why not just write a story?! I wrote most of her birthday message in my other fic I just posted. If you read this one before that one, I would go back and read my other one. There are a few references from the other one in this one. Reviews are very much appreciated! I do take requests also, I just might not necessarily get to certain ones. You may have seen birthday stories for CartoonLover422 all over the site today. That just shows y'all how much of an impact one person can be and how awesome she is! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
